Memento (The23rd)
by NORENIVERSE
Summary: [NoReniverse] Bagi Renjun, salju itu indah. Tapi, bagi Jeno percuma indah jika ia tidak bisa melihatnya. NoRen Fanfic Project


Date Publish : 23/Dec/2018

* * *

**Theme**

Winter Tale

**Author Code**

D-11

**Main Pairing**

Jeno x Renjun (NoRen)

**Side Pair(s)**

EXO pairs

**Genre**

Hurt, Friendship

**Warning**

None

**Summary**

Bagi Renjun, salju itu indah. Tapi, bagi Jeno percuma indah jika ia tidak bisa melihatnya.

* * *

Orang tuanya membicarakan sesuatu.

Dokter mengiyakan.

Perawat mencatat.

Jeno berpangku tangan, seseorang duduk di sisinya. Dia menoleh, desahan napasnya terdengar lelah sekali.

Orang itu menepuk lengannya.

"Di luar hujan salju, angin membawanya sampai ke jendela, pandanganku mengabur, pasti sebentar lagi badai."

"Biar saja badai, tsunami sekalipun aku tetap tidak bisa melihatnya."

Seseorang itu terkekeh, untuk sesaat Jeno merasa tenang.

"Jangan egois. Aku senang dengan musim dingin."

"Bersenang-senang saja sendiri."

"Ya ampun!" anak itu berseru gemas, "Lee Jeno, kubilang jangan egois."

Bola mata Jeno bergulir malas, kulitnya yang terbuka terasa dingin ditampar angin yang masuk melalui kisi-kisi jendela, dia mengeratkan mantel cokelat, sedikit mundur agar udara tidak membuatnya semakin menggigil.

"OH! Itu dokter Kyungsoo. Ya ampun, keren sekali! Menerjang badai untuk menyelamatkan kucing yang terperangkap," anak itu berseru riang, masih menumpukan dua tangannya di atas jendela kaca.

"ITU DOKTER CHANYEOL. Hahaha, masih mengejar dokter Baekhyun ternyata."

Jeno berdecak.

"Berhenti membicarakan omong kosong yang tidak akan pernah kulihat, Renjun. Kau membuatku semakin tidak berguna."

Derap langkah terdengar, Jeno perlahan menjauh, suara ketukan tongkatnya terdengar begitu menyakitkan di telinga Renjun.

Mata lelaki itu berubah sendu. Sang ayah menepuk punggungnya, dia menoleh dengan hampa.

Yixing mengelus rambutnya, "Jangan menyerah terhadap Jeno, sayang. Seperti kau yang tidak pernah menyerah terhadap hidupmu."

Senyumnya mengembang membuat matanya menyipit tergencet lemak pipi yang tertarik.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, Jeno pasti akan mendapatkan donor secepatnya."

Panggilan seseorang membuat obrolan keduanya terputus, Yixing menuntun kursi rodanya kembali ke kamar. Renjun juga harus beristirahat.

_000_

"Jeno ... Jeno ... aku punya ide yang jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada hanya terjebak di kamar seharian!" serunya di satu sore yang indah saat keduanya menghabiskan waktu di kamar rawat Jeno.

Jeno mendengus, terpaan napas Renjun yang hangat membuat kulitnya bergidik.

"Apa? Idemu tidak pernah masuk akal," jawabnya, mengingat beberapa hal konyol yang pernah diusulkan pemuda China itu.

Renjun berdecak, "Percayalah, kali ini jauuuh lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya."

Jeno mengangguk, menyerah pada rengekan Renjun yang membuatnya jengah, "Ayahmu mengizinkan?"

Bahu Renjun merosot lemas, "Jelas tidak. Tapi, mereka sedang keluar! Jadi, ayo bermain!"

Lelaki itu menunduk, membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Jeno yang membuat matanya membeliak, "Tidak! Itu beresiko! Aku tidak mau!"

Renjun memukul bahunya gemas, "Ayolah! Salju tidak terlalu deras, aku ingiiiiiiiin sekali melakukannya, setidaknya sekali selama hidupku."

Jeno merenung lama, menimbang dalam hati tentang resiko yang mereka dapat. Renjun diam, membiarkan Jeno berpikir.

"Mau, kan?" tanyanya penuh harap saat Jeno mengangkat kepala.

"Oke."

Satu kata itu membuatnya memekik senang dan memeluk leher Jeno erat.

"Aku akan kesini lima menit lagi, kau siap-siap. Mantelmu ada di sandaran sofa dua langkah dari tempatmu duduk sekarang."

Kecupan di pipi membuat Jeno mematung, Renjun bergerak mendorong kursi rodanya dengan ceria.

_000_

"Lurus saja Jeno, dua meter lagi ada belokan ke kiri. Selamat sore perawat Doyoung, Jeno ayo sapa dia."

Jeno yang mendorong kursi roda Renjun dengan interuksi dari pemuda itu berdecak, perawat yang dipanggil Doyoung tertawa melihat keduanya berdebat tidak jelas.

"Kalian mau kemana?"

Tubuh Renjun tiba-tiba maju, dia mengangkat alis saat anak itu berbisik pelan di telinganya. Doyoung menggelengkan kepala, tidak habis pikir dengan ide anak ini.

"Hati-hati dan jangan lama, ingat kalian harus kembali ke kamar sebelum dokter _visite_."

"Oke! Jeno, ayo jalan lagi."

Jeno tersenyum sekilas seraya mendorong kursi roda itu, sepanjang jalan yang Renjun lakukan hanya menyapa dan menyapa, tak terhitung berapa kali mereka berhenti hanya untuk mengobrol sebentar. Sepertinya, semua orang di rumah sakit ini sudah mengenal sosok Renjun. Remaja manis dan ceria yang menghabiskan separuh hidupnya untuk berobat.

"Belok kanan, Jeno. Di sebelah kiri dan kanan ada pot besar berwarna merah, pohon cemara yang tumbuh di dalamnya tertutupi salju tipis."

Jeno menyimak, mencoba membayangkan seperti apa situasi yang Renjun lihat.

"Ini jalan ke bangsal anak, dulu aku dirawat di sini. Dokternya baik sekaliii, apalagi dokter Suho dia sering memberiku cokelat."

"Bisakah kau diam saja? Aku bosan mendengarmu mengoceh."

Cebikan di bibirnya semakin maju, "Jeno tidak asyik!"

_000_

Mata Renjun berbinar gembira saat kursi rodanya berhenti di jalan _paving_ yang dinaungi pepohonan, keseluruhan daunnya memutih, Jeno menarik napas panjang, "Benar di sini?" tanyanya.

"IYA! Ada bangku taman kalau kau mundur tiga langkah, bersihkan dahulu sebelum duduk," katanya, melihat Jeno hanya diam di belakangnya. Lelaki itu menurut dan duduk di sana dengan tenang.

Renjun susah payah berdiri dari kursi roda, dia berpegangan pada lutut Jeno yang berlapis jeans biru. Pemuda itu menggenggam tangannya, membuat senyum merekah di bibirnya yang sudah tampak pucat.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Jeno sedkit khawatir.

"Bermainlah. Kau pikir untuk apa kita ke sini?"

Bola mata bergulir, Renjun mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Bantu aku ke taman."

Tangannya terulur, meraih tangan Jeno yang terbungkus sarung tangan rajut sewarna langit.

Telapak tangan itu terasa hangat dan besar, pas sekali saat menggenggam tangannya yang mungil.

"Aku tunggu di sini," Jeno duduk di tepi, membiarkan Renjun bermain sepuasnya.

Anak itu tersenyum jahil, kedua tangannya mengumpulkan salju lalu meremasnya hingga kuat dan melempar ke arah Jeno.

"HAHAHA KENA!"

Jeno tidak diam saja, dia berdiri, menendang salju di depannya kuat-kuat hingga terhambur, mengenai wajah dan tubuh Renjun yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Lelaki itu menerjang tubuhnya, membuat mereka berguling di atas hamparan salju yang dingin.

Tawanya melengking indah di tengah guyuran butiran halus berwarna putih yang jatuh dari atas langit, matanya terpejam dengan kepala menatap cakrawala yang membentang luas. Merasakan titik-titik dingin itu menyentuh wajahnya tanpa ampun.

Seandainya Jeno bisa melihat, maka dia pasti akan mengatakan kalau Renjun adalah jelmaan dewi musim dingin.

Indah. Rapuh. Namun, kuat di sisi lain.

_000_

"Kau tidak mungkin demam kalau kau tidak keluar kamar, Jeno."

Ibunya mondar mandir dengan langkah yang membuat bola matanya berotasi malas, sang ayah membuka koran di sofa panjang, tidak mempedulikan istrinya yang masih mengomel.

Ini hari ketiga pasca kaburnya dia dan Renjun, hari ketiga juga lelaki itu tidak muncul di kamarnya.

Dia pernah menanyai perawat Doyoung saat mengganti infus. Namun, lelaki itu menggeleng tidak tahu. Jeno mendesah, kemana Renjun-nya?

Jessica masih belum lelah mengomel. Tapi, Jeno sudah pusing mendengar celotehnya, dia mengambil bantal, menutupi telinganya lalu berbaring. Memikirkan kemungkinan di mana Renjun berada, sedang apa, baik-baik sajakah atau sakitnya bertambah parah? Atau, mungkin orang tuanya melarang mereka untuk bertemu?

Dia masih mengingat teriakan entah siapa itu saat mereka asyik perang salju, mereka diseret masuk, Renjun memanggil namanya namun Jeno tidak memiliki daya untuk melepaskan diri.

Itu kali terakhir ia mendengar suara Renjun.

_000_

"Jadi, apa kalian sudah menemukan donor yang tepat untuk Renjun?"

Dokter di depan Yixing menggeleng, "Sulit sekali mencari cangkok hati yang tepat sementara kondisi Renjun semakin menurun, ditambah lagi paru-parunya kembali bermasalah sejak kemarin. Ini sulit, Yixing-_ssi_. Putra anda sudah mengalami komplikasi parah."

Yixing memijat pangkal hidungnya, panggilan dari rumah sakit secara tiba-tiba membuatnya meninggalkan pekerjaan selama tiga hari, Renjun-nya terpaksa kembali tidur di kamar ICU bersama alat-alat kedokteran untuk menopang hidupnya.

Kondisi anak itu menurun drastis.

Dan dia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa untuk menyelamatkan satu-satunya peninggalan sang sahabat.

'_Luhan pasti sedih melihat anaknya menderita di atas sana._'

"Dokter, kumohon. Aku akan membayar berapapun untuk menyelamatkan Renjun."

Namun, gelengan tetap jadi jawaban.

"Kami sudah meletakkan nama Renjun di daftar teratas pasien priortas. Tapi, sampai sekarang belum juga ada yang cocok, maafkan kami Yixing-_ssi_."

Dokter menepuk lengannya dua kali sebelum keluar, setitik air mata jatuh ke pangkuannya, dia merasa sangat gagal sebagai ayah angkat yang baik.

_000_

"Renjun tidak ke sini lagi?"

Jessica menggeleng, "Habiskan makananmu."

Bibir Jeno mengerucut sebal, "Kenapa dia tidak datang? Sudah malas bertemu denganku?"

Ibunya berdecak malas, "Iya karena kau cerewet dan sulit diatur. Habiskan makananmu, Lee Jeno."

Mungkin, Jessica hanya bercanda mengatakan itu, tapi kalimatnya terasa menusuk bagi Jeno yang sedang memikirkan banyak hal.

_000_

"Dokter, kau mengenal Renjun?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, "Hm."

Mata Jeno tampak lebih hidup, "Katakan dia di mana? Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"

Pria dewasa itu menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, "Dia baik," jawabnya.

"Ah, syukurlah."

Mata Kyungsoo terpejam saat Jeno bersandar dengan nyaman di kepala ranjang, tidak protes apapun saat diperiksa olehnya.

Diam-diam, dia mengucap maaf dalam hati, karena kebohongan yang sudah ia ucapkan pada anak remaja enam belas tahun di depannya.

Dia tidak tahu pasti bagaimana kondisi Renjun, yang ia tahu, ayahnya sudah membawanya pulang.

Kembali ke negeri asal.

_000_

"Doyoung-_hyung_," panggilnya pada perawat yang sudah ia anggap kakak.

Doyoung menoleh, "Iya?"

"Renjun sudah sembuh, ya?"

Pemuda itu meneguk ludah, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu, Jeno?"

Raut wajah Jeno berubah sendu, tangannya memainkan sarung bantal dengan sedih, "Dia tidak pernah datang lagi. Ini sudah satu bulan, eh tidak, ini hari ke tiga puluh lima dan suaranya masih belum menggema. Apa dia sudah keluar?"

Doyoung mengelus kepalanya, "Minum dulu obatmu ya, jangan banyak pikiran. Besok, kau akan di operasi."

Rasa kecewa merambat.

Jeno tidak pernah lagi bertanya.

_000_

Dokter membutuhkan waktu selama tiga jam untuk melakukan operasi terhadap mata Jeno. Donghae dan Jessica menunggu dengan sabar, ada satu sosok remaja yang juga duduk di kursi tunggu. Mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada untuk berdo'a.

Lampu operasi menyala hijau. Ketiganya berhambur menghampiri dokter yang keluar dengan wajah lelah.

"Berhasil."

Ketiganya bersimpuh, mengucap syukur berkali-kali.

_000_

Tiga hari setelah operasi, perban di mata Jeno sudah bisa dibuka, mereka semua berkumpul, mengelilingi ranjang pemuda itu dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang.

Dokter menggunting bagian belakang, perlahan memutar lilitan hingga habis. Jessica menggenggam erat tangan suaminya.

"Buka matamu pelan-pelan, jangan dipaksa."

Jeno menurut.

Sedikit demi sedikit, kelopak matanya terbuka.

Awalnya mengabur namun dia akhirnya bisa melihat semua orang yang sedang menatapnya takjub.

"Mama ..."

Tangis Jessica pecah seketika. Akhirnya, setelah sebelas tahun hidup dalam kegelapan, anaknya bisa melihat dunia dalam bermacam warna. Bibirnya mengulas senyum, menatap satu sosok di sudut ranjang yang balik menatapnya dengan hangat.

"... Renjun?"

Semua orang membeku.

Donghae menarik anaknya dalam pelukan, "Dia Mark, sepupumu. Renjun ... dia ..."

_000_

Tangannya memasukkan kepingan kaset ke dalam CD _driver_, tak lama kemudian, sesosok wajah muncul lengkap dengan cengiran patennya seperti biasa. Jeno tersenyum, memerhatikan rupa si lelaki dalam layar dengan saksama.

Matanya indah. Sangat indah diselimuti selaput bening.

Bibirnya tipis sedikit pucat karena keadaannya yang sedang tidak sehat. Ada gingsul yang mencuat di sudut bibir membuat Jeno tertawa. Lucu sekali, pikirnya.

Hidung Renjun bangir, pipinya tirus, kulitnya putih pucat dengan wajah yang mungil.

Hah. Renjun begitu menawan. Dia menyesal baru bisa melihatnya sekarang.

Dia menekan tombol spasi.

Videonya dimulai dengan sosok Renjun yang menarik napas panjang sebelum mulai bercerita.

"_Hai Jenoooo. Saat aku merekam ini, salju pertama sudah turun. Ini beberapa hari sebelum aku membawamu ke taman! Hehe, iya, aku memang sudah merencanakannya jauh-jauh hari. Jangan marah ya! Aku tidak tahu pasti kapan kau akan melihat rekaman ini. Tapi, percayalah kalau salju itu indah sekali."_

_Dia menarik bantal lalu memeluknya erat sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya._

"_Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik? Jaga kesehatan, asal kau tahu, sakit itu tidak enak. Kau tidak bisa bermain di luar, tidak bisa makan sembarang makanan, tidak bisa ke bioskop. Susah pokoknya!" _bibirnya tercebik membuat Jeno tertawa gemas.

"_Jeno ... ah namamu bagus sekali. Aku suka menyebut namamu. By the way, namaku Renjun dan aku baru sadar kalau aku lebih tua darimu! Ingat ya, r-e-n-j-u-n jangan salah mengucapnya seperti yang sudah-sudah."_

_"Jeno, aku ingin mengucap maaf karena sepertinya aku tidak akan ada di sana saat kau bisa melihat untuk kali pertama. Entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan seperti itu. Aku berdo'a semoga firasatku salah karena aku ingin kau juga bisa melihatku. Walau begitu, ingat ya, aku selalu mengawasimu, kau percaya kan? Ah, kau juga pasti kecewa saat melihat sosok Renjun yang selama ini cerewet sekali itu seperti apa."_

_Dia mengukir senyum, "Ya seperti ini. Aku kurus karena sakit hati. Jangan tertawa! Aku memang benar sakit hati, juga susah bernapas, juga susah menelan. Intinya, penyakit senang sekali mencari makan di tubuhku."_

Kepala Jeno menggeleng, tidak, Renjun tidak kurus, tubuhnya biasa saja meski pipinya tirus dan pucat. Dia juga bisa melihat binar yang hidup dalam matanya.

"_Jen, kalau yang tertanam di matamu itu mataku, tolong jaga baik-baik. Yang kiri minus 0,75 karena keseringan membaca sambil tiduran. Makan wortel yang banyak, ya. Kalau bukan mataku, kau tetap harus menjaganya. Ingat, sakit itu tidak enak."_

Jeno menghalau air mata yang turun dengan telunjuk, tangannya meraih cangkir teh hijau lalu menyesapnya pelan sebelum kembali menekan spasi di laptopnya. Melanjutkan rekaman dari CD yang dikirim Yixing dari China.

"_Jeno, rasanya aku sudah kuat lagi. Aku ingin bertahan selama yang aku bisa tapi tubuhku menolak. Semakin hari, sakitnya semakin terasa, menggerogoti dari dalam, membuatku hancur dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menangis."_

_Air matanya turun, dia buru-buru menghapus dan menerbitkan sepotong senyum pedih._

_"Asal kau tahu, aku itu cengeng sekali hehehe. Apalagi ya, sebelum merekam ini, aku sudah tau apa apa saja yang ingin aku sampaikan. Kenapa setelah _handycam_nya menyala, aku justru _blank_?" kepalanya tergeleng dramatis, "Jeno, terima kasih banyak sudah menemaiku selama di rumah sakit beberapa bulan."_

_Dia menjilat bibir, menunduk sekilas, membiarkan helaian rambut menutupi wajahnya._

_"Aku menyayangimu. Sungguh. Aku selalu berdo'a untuk hal-hal baik dalam hidupmu, Jeno. Ugh, kenapa sakit sekali sih hahaha?"_

Jeno meneguk ludah, tidak sanggup melihat sosok Renjun sedang menangis di dalam sana.

"_Mungkin ini memang harus kuakhiri sekarang. Jeno, sehat selalu, raih mimpimu, akan ada orang lain yang menyayangimu lebih dalam dariku. Terima kasih karena sudah memberi kenangan yang begitu manis dan bermakna, aku tidak menyesal, sungguh. Renjun sangat sangat sangat menyayangi Jeno. Sampai jumpa."_

Layar laptopnya menghitam, tidak ada wajah Renjun di sana, tidak suara lembut pemuda itu, tidak ada lagi lengan yang menarik tangannya mengelilingi rumah sakit, tidak ada yang berceloteh tentang betapa indahnya salju yang kini bisa ia lihat dengan matanya sendiri.

"**Renjun sudah tidur dengan tenang, tidak ada rasa sakit yang mengganggu mimpinya, dia sudah bisa memeluk orang tuanya. Ikhlaskan dia ya, Jeno. Dia menyayangimu—sangat amat menyayangimu, bahkan di akhir hidupnya, dia selalu membawa fotomu di sisinya, berdo'a agar kau baik-baik saja. Terima kasih karena sudah menjaganya selama ini. Renjun menyayangimu lebih dalam dari yang bisa kau rasakan."**

Begitu isi surat yang menyertai CD ini, lengkap dengan buku yang sering dibaca Renjun di rumah sakit dulu.

Jeno menyimpannya di dalam lemari pakaian paling bawah, semua barang-barang tentang Renjun aman di sana. Dan dia baru akan membukanya ketika rindu benar-benar tidak bisa lagi ditahan.

"Hai, Renjun bodoh. Bisa melihatku dari sana? Haha, kenapa kau begitu menyedihkan mencintai manusia sepertiku? Tapi, terima kasih."

Matanya mengerling buket bunga anyelir di atas meja. bunga favorit Renjun yang berarti cinta sejati.

Dia mendengus, meremas tiket pesawat yang akan membawanya menemui Renjun esok hari.

Renjun-nya yang kini terlelap dengan damai di Surga.

* * *

**Admin's****note**

Huhu T.T ayo ngaku siapa yang nangis? ? ﾟﾘﾭ hueeeeeee sedih nih ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Kalian sedih juga gak?  
Luar byazah memainkan hati mimin hiks /nyedot ingus peperin ke jeno/  
Masih mau main tebak-tebakan siapa yg buat ff ini tidak? Ayo dong tebak hehe

PS: biar crew noreniverse pada semangat dan gercep updatenya, mimin boleh minta 20 voment ga buat ff ini? :")) nanti mimin janji deh bakal langsung update ke ff selanjutnya~ oke sayang-sayangku? Civok dulu sini ❤


End file.
